Valentine's Chocolate
by violet -x3 stone
Summary: Valentine's Day brings a swarm of girls around Sasuke and all other guys get ignored, even though Sasuke doesn't want any of their chocolates. When Sasuke decides to give his chocolate to Naruto forcing him to let Sasuke in his life Naruto starts to have feelings for his supposed enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Valentine's Day brings a swarm of girls around Sasuke and all other guys get ignored, even though Sasuke doesn't want any of their chocolates. When Sasuke decides to give his chocolate to Naruto forcing him to let Sasuke in his life Naruto starts to have feelings for his supposed enemy.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters do not belong to me**

* * *

All the girls crowded around that jerk, swooning on him like it would get his attention. They were dead wrong. Today was like no other day of the year, no girl was going to get his attention today, especially today. Valentine's Day.

"Hey Naruto, you gonna give chocolates to anyone?" Kiba asked, sitting in the seat next to me.

"You bet! I'm gonna give chocolates to Sakura." I pulled out the simple box from my bag showing it off to Kiba.

"You know that every guy in our class has already given up on giving chocolates. Sasuke is the center of attention today, you're just gonna get rejected." Shikamaru said from behind me not even bothering to pick up his head from his desk, still trying to sleep. Kiba just nodded at what Shikamaru said.

I guess what Shikamaru said was true though, any guy who gave chocolates would could second to that bastard. But I wasn't like the other guys, I wasn't give up, ever. Plus, regardless of what day it is I know that Sakura will reject me. I think I'm already fine with being friends, but I still don't want to stop trying.

"Whatever, I'm still gonna do it. The big problem will be getting a moment alone with Sakura. I know her, and she's gonna be following around that bastard all day!" There's no way I'm gonna let this day pass without giving her chocolate.

"Idiot, what are you screaming about over there?" I heard a cold voice from across the room, a voice I knew too well. Yup, of course, I attracted the attention of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"It's none of your business bastard." I growled at him, ignoring the horde of fan girls giving me evil eyes.

"It is my business if I can hear from across the classroom." He said leaving the fan girls behind and approaching me.

"I'm pretty sure they call that ease dropping." I told him getting up from my seat.

"I'm pretty sure they call that a loud mouth." He closed the distance between us, glaring at me. I glared back. The air was tense.

"Class please be seated." The teacher came in completely oblivious to what was happening, breaking our stare. I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke as I sat back down. He returned to his seat with a simple eye roll. I swear that he called me a moron under his breath.

Class was a drag and passed by way too slowly, Shikamaru's snores could be heard as background noise as well as Choiji snacking on chips. It was a relief when it was finally lunch break and the students started leaving to get food from the cafeteria.

"You guys good eating lunch here?" Choiji asked us while pulling out his own lunch from his bag. We all nodded and started taking out our own lunches. We all packed stuff from home. I also pulled out the box of chocolates I had made for Sakura, if I was to find her alone at any time it would be now.

"I'm gonna go and find Sakura, I'll be back soon." I said grinning. The gang just laughed at me and gave a whoop or two.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Kiba shouted as I left the room while Shikamaru gave a lazy thumbs up. I waved bye closing the classroom door on the way out. Now where could she be?

I walked the hallways that lead to the courtyards hoping to find Sakura there. After a few minutes of walking someone tapped my shoulder.

"Sakura!" I said in surprise when I turned around to see her. Her pink hair was put up in clips today, and she had pink lip gloss on. She was so pretty today. I gave her a big smile which she returned.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said looking around, she seemed a bit distracted. "Have you seen Sasuke around?" And that's the reason why.  
My smile slipped a bit, but I covered it up again.

"Sorry Sakura, I haven't seen him around." Sakura shrugged at my response, and turned to walk away. I guess that's it, she didn't even notice the gift in my hand.

"Wait!" Sakura turned back, and reached to get something out of her bag. "I haven't forgotten about you. Here, I got you something as well." Sakura took out a small box that I assume had chocolates in them. My face lit up when I realized Sakura got something for me.

"Thank you, Sakura! I got you something too." I handed her the chocolates that I was caring with me. "I made them myself!" I told her proudly.

Even if I wasn't the only person Sakura was giving chocolate too, it made me happy enough that she still got something for me. I knew she didn't like me, and it might be stupid to keep acting like this. But simple stuff like this made me happy.

"Thanks Naruto, you're a really great friend." Sakura said smiling before running off. Yup, still friend. I pocket the chocolate and went back to the classroom where the other guys were waiting for me.

* * *

When I entered the classroom again the only people in it was Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. I guess everyone had already left for lunch.

"How did it go?" Kiba said while scarfing down food.

"As expected," I sat down at my desk and started eating, "she was looking for Sasuke" I heard a collective groan from the group, "but she then gave me some chocolates" and then I heard a collective whoop, "and then after receiving my chocolates, she told me how great of a friend I was." I finished the story off, hearing another set of groans.

"Tough luck, girls don't even matter. Have a chip." Choji said between mouthfuls of said chips, pointing the bag in my directions. A man should never reject chips, or there was a saying something like that. I reached in the bag and got a handful.

"Yeah, all they do is cause trouble." Kiba chimed in.

"Guys, I'm really not that upset about it. Really. We all knew it was gonna happen." I told them hoping they would end the conversation about it. I may not be that upset over my rejection but I still have some sort of pride, I don't want to keep talking about it.

"Did you guys here that a new arcade opened in town?" Shikamaru asked, adverting the conversation to a new topic. I gave him a smile of thanks. I ate my food while the others talked excitedly about the new arcade and how much homework they had from school.

Kiba was in the middle of telling another one of his stupid jokes when the door to the class room opened revealing the one, the only, Sasuke Uchiha. We all stopped to stare at him. There wasn't anything here that would interest him, it was only us in the room.

"I was looking for you, I thought you would be here." Sasuke said. Me and the other guys exchanged glances telling that none of us had a clue of why Sasuke was here or who he was referring to.

"You, idiot." Sasuke was staring at me.

"You here to pick a fight or something?" I said locking eyes with him.

"You really are a idiot. Do you know what day it is?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I know what day it is. It's February fourteenth, Valentine's Day." I said crossing the room.

"Hn" Was the only response Sasuke gave me.

"What about it?" I crossed my arms, glaring at Sasuke.

"This." Sasuke pulled out a box out of his bag and handed it to me.

"Wait is this chocolate?" I asked eyeing the box suspiciously.

"No, it's actually filled with anthrax." Well I wouldn't put it past Sasuke to do something like that. "Yes it's chocolate you moron, you seem like the person who would like stupid stuff like that."

"You got me chocolate?" I asked again.

"I thought we just went through that, throw it out for all I care. I got it for you, you can do whatever you want with it." With that Sasuke left the room.

I turned around to the three stunned guys. "Did Sasuke Uchiha just give me Valentine's Day chocolate?" They just say there and nodded their heads.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys! This is a Valentine's day story I decided to start writing. This is SasuNaru, so don't expect any of Sakura romance getting in here. When is the next chapter coming out you ask? Why, next Sunday! I'm going to update this story weekly, every single Sunday. I've already got the chapter written out and now its just some grammar things. Please favorite, follow, and review. It means the world to me! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Valentine's Day brings a swarm of girls around Sasuke and all other guys get ignored, even though Sasuke doesn't want any of their chocolates. When Sasuke decides to give his chocolate to Naruto forcing him to let Sasuke in his life Naruto starts to have feelings for his supposed enemy.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters do not belong to me**

* * *

I kept thinking about what had just happened. Sasuke Uchiha gave me chocolates, on Valentine's day. When everyone filled in after lunch it almost was like it didn't happen. During class I looked across the classroom to see if I could read something off of Sasuke's face, but it was blank as always. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, Sasuke was doted on by the girls and he didn't look at me a single time. When the school bell rang Sasuke disappeared in the swarm of girls leaving only guys in the classroom. I sighed watching Sasuke leave trying to make sense of what had happened earlier in the day.

"Sighing, Disappointed your boyfriend left you?" Kiba teased me messing up my hair.

"No way, I'm just confused what happened." I said trying to fix my hair, knowing that my efforts were probably futile.

"Figure out what, he gave you Valentine's Day chocolate, it doesn't get more simple that." Kiba said matter of factly way. He shoved all of his stuff from his desk into his bag.

"It probably was a dare, like why would he give Valentine's Day chocolate to me." I told him also putting my stuff in my backpack.

"A dare? Sasuke doesn't have anyone close enough to him to dare him." Shikamaru added in.

"Maybe not a dare, but maybe a prank?" Choiji suggested much to my relief, at least someone was backing me up.

"Yeah, it's definitely a prank. That bastard hates me." I snapped on Choiji's idea, Shikamaru simply shrugged and dropped the subject.

"Wanna go to the arcade?" Shikamaru asked, we all nodded in agreement.

We decided to go to a McDonalds first, we each got a burger and some fries and ate on the walk to the arcade. My eyes lit up when I saw the brand new arcade. Shikamaru said that it was cool, but I could have never imagined this. Gaming machines everywhere, it was beautiful. A couple other kids were already in the arcade, some of the younger kids playing the claw game while most of the older kids were playing the shooter games.

"Heh, I'm not waiting for you guys!" Kiba said as he ran off to his first machine entering his coins into the slot and beginning the game.

"Let's not waste any time then." I said laughing at Kiba's enthusiasm running to join him. Choiji and Shikamaru joined us at the machines around us.

We spent the rest of the day playing games and loitering before deciding to head home. Kiba and Choiji split first leaving me and Shikamaru to walk by ourselves for a while. We walked in silence since Shikamaru wasn't really one for talking and I was tired anyways.

"You have to consider the possibility it's not a joke." Shikamaru broke the silence. Even though he was being pretty vague, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You don't really think he can be serious, do you?" I entertained the thought that Sasuke actually was serious, but I really couldn't imagine that. We fought all the time, and we hated each other.

"I don't know, if I hadn't seen it happen, I would think its a joke. But there is no reason for Sasuke to that, he isn't really one to think practical jokes are funny." Shikamaru stopped walking to think, I turned around to face him.

"I don't want to think about it." I turned away and started walking again.

"Okay... You might want to know your answer though." Shikamaru caught up to me after he spoke.

The rest of our walk was spent in silence, the only other thing that was said was bye when we left each other. I still had a ways to walk to get home. The sky got darker as I approached the little corner of the word that was all mine. Two stories up a little apartment, the view was of a road and nothing special, but still this apartment made me feel at home.

I prepared my dinner of instant ramen and ate it in the dimly lit room. I threw my chopsticks in the sink for me to wash later and threw away the styrofoam bowl. I grabbed my bag and started my homework, even though I wasn't that good at school I tried to get the concepts. I couldn't afford a tutor or anything but I could at least try. A minimal amount. I stared at my homework with the confusing formulas with way to many letters and decided to stop for the day. I may not succeed but at least I try.

I wondered to myself what I should do some I wasn't going to do homework. There wasn't really anything to do, and since I ruled out all other possibilities sleep was the only one left. I took off all my clothes in the bathroom and turned on the water. I waved my hand in the water until it was warm an hopped in.

They say showers are the best place for thinking, so I guess this would be the best time to do it. What on earth was Sasuke thinking? I mean it could be a joke like Choiji said, but why would he do that. It's not like it really got on my nerves or anything. Sure, it was a little embarrassing, but it was probably more embarrassing for Sasuke than it was for me. Maybe he's just crazy, a crazy bastard. Although he does seem pretty sand despite being annoying. And now I have more questions than I have answers. Of course. I turned off the water from the shower and dried myself with a towel. I guess people were wrong about showers being the best place to think. It didn't help me at all.

I returned to my room throwing my towel on a chair before flopping on my bed. I let my eyes close and wrapped myself in my blankets. Sasuke, could he really be serious?

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reviews on the last chapter they truly make me happy! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I've been working hard to make it something that I myself would enjoy reading. If you have any critiques I am happy to hear them. Again, I will be posting again next Sunday, so see you then! Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Valentine's Day brings a swarm of girls around Sasuke and all other guys get ignored, even though Sasuke doesn't want any of their chocolates. When Sasuke decides to give his chocolate to Naruto forcing him to let Sasuke in his life Naruto starts to have feelings for his supposed enemy.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters do not belong to me**

* * *

The classroom chatter was just the same, in fact, everything was too much the same. If I didn't know better I would say that yesterday was just a dream and that Sasuke hadn't given me chocolate yesterday and nothing happened. He didn't even look my way. Not that it bothered me, in fact I was glad that I wouldn't have to deal with him. One less the to worry about.

"Lover boy isn't paying attention to you?" Kiba said poking me in the arm with his pencil teasing me just like yesterday.

"Not lover boy, and no he isn't." I flicked the pencil away and fell to the floor. "I'm glad that he isn't annoying me."

"Whatever," Kiba said bending over to pick up his pencil making dramatized noises of pain,"less trouble for you and for me. I wouldn't want my best friend dating Sasuke."

"Me, dating Sasuke." The whole idea of that itself was a joke. "What makes you think I would say yes?"

"Sasuke always gets what he wants." Kiba said matter of factly.

"His money won't work on me." I said indignantly, I wasn't going to allow Sasuke to have his way with me too.

"That's not what I meant." Kiba said as the teacher walked in the classroom. If it wasn't money I don't know how Sasuke got things. I was about to ask him what he meant but class had already started.

The morning classes were boring and seemed to drag on into in infinity, and there was no sign of Sasuke acknowledging what had happened yesterday. I guess it was just a joke. When the lunch bell finally rang I was just about dead from boredom. I started getting out my lunch along with the other guys when suddenly there was someone beside me.

"Eat lunch with me." His curt manner of speaking didn't escape me, I could only assume it was the one and only.

"How about no?" I said without even looking at him. Here I thought that Sasuke's game was finally over, I was wrong.

"Why not." Sasuke said moving into my line of sight when I refused to look at him. One moment he gives me chocolate, the next ignores me, and then he's back at it again.

"Because I don't want to." I said turning away from him.

"Why don't you want to." If it weren't Sasuke I would say he was acting like a child right now.

"Why? Because I don't, I don't like you." Probably because we hate each other.

"Isn't that rude to say to someone?" Sasuke asked feigned hurt.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"That could hurt someone'e feelings." Well I guess what he said was true, but-

"Like _you_ can get hurt!" Sasuke was not just anyone, like he would be hurt by that.

"So you admit it can be hurtful." He took on a look almost like pride.

"Well yeah, but-" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"You should apologize."

"Sorry..." I couldn't believe it, he I ended up apologizing to him.

"And to make up with it you should let me sit with you guys." Sasuke said coolly, his pace slowed down significantly from before.

"Wait- what!" I didn't even get to protest since Sasuke was already sitting down with us. I can't believe it, that bastard tricked my twice in a matter of seconds. I fell into his trap. As if he could read my thoughts he sent me a look that said 'idiot.'

I huffed and shoved some of Choji's chips into my mouth. He may be sitting here, but I wouldn't have to acknowledge him. Although he was quiet, and there wasn't much to ignore anyways. First he wants to be here and now he won't even talk so I can ignore him. Complicated bastard. Even though I was mad about Sasuke's intrusion to our lunch, the others didn't seem to mind half as much as me. Didn't they have any loyalties? They should have kicked him out. All I could do was eat my food in fuming silence while the others, minus Sasuke, talked as per usual.

I was still mad when class started again, and continued being mad when the school bell rang, and I was mad while walking home that I almost didn't notice Sasuke walking the rest of the guys. Almost.

"Now you're gonna follow me home too?" I asked kicking a rock at my feet to vent out my anger.

"This happens to be in the direction of my house, or am I forbidden from going there?" Sasuke voice was filled with sarcasm and if I could be even more angry then before, I would have been now.

"Whatever." I turned away from Sasuke and towards Shikamaru, "I'm going on ahead, see you tomorrow." With a short wave to the rest of the guys I increased my pace and left Sasuke behind. Out of sight, out of mind. But I still couldn't stop thinking of him. Bastard. Toying with me.

"Don't let the bastard get to you, don't let him win at his game." I said to myself while walking into my apartment. At least here I would be at peace. I fixed my dinner of ramen once again letting the scented steam hit my face. The smell of the beef flavored soup calmed my nerves and I was able to think clearly.

I was irrationally mad about Sasuke, and that's probably just what he wants, some sort of reaction. Just stay calm about it and don't let him both you. I slurped at my noodles while thinking. He's just toying with you, and eventually he'll get bored and things will return to normal. Short quips from across the room and that's it. That's the only thing that Sasuke and I really do. I sighed as I finally finished my ramen.

That's all we are anyways, enemies.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites, they mean a lot to me. I had a large debate on whether to end the chapter here or not, but I figured that this ending would be better, the chapter ended up slightly shorter then expected though. I really like what happens in the next chapter so far, and I hope that you will enjoy it too. Thank you for the support so far and please continue to read my story. See you next Sunday! Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Valentine's Day brings a swarm of girls around Sasuke and all other guys get ignored, even though Sasuke doesn't want any of their chocolates. When Sasuke decides to give his chocolate to Naruto forcing him to let Sasuke in his life Naruto starts to have feelings for his supposed enemy.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters do not belong to me**

* * *

I was completely surprised when I saw him standing next to my desk, completely awkward. It was a combination of the lack of girls swarming him and the fact that he was waiting for me. I guess when he doesn't have a mob on fangirls around him he looks sorta alone.

"Hi, Sasuke." I let my backpack drop to the ground with a thud while sliding in my seat. There was no point in ignoring him since he was quite obviously waiting for me.

"Good morning." I raised an eyebrow at the greeting, although I felt at this point nothing would surprise me anymore. Sasuke waits for me in the morning, says good morning like a normal person, what's next. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji were already sitting at their desks, they weren't talking to Sasuke though, they weren't talking at all.

"So," I let my voice drag off as I thought of something to say, "what brings you to here on this fine morning?" I couldn't find anything else to say, so I settled on that.

"I wanted to be with you." Sasuke said simply. His eyes stared straight into mine, dead serious. My previous thoughts about nothing surprising me anymore were taken back. Consider me thoroughly surprised.

"And why would you want that?" Sasuke Uchiha has never involved himself with me before, unless it was to tease and bother me. It was never for something that could be considered nice or friendly, at least not since the prank he pulled on Valentine's Day, if it even was a prank.

"I thought that would be obvious, idiot." He gave no second thoughts to the words, but something really annoyed me when he said idiot. He follows me around bothers me, then calls me the idiot?

"What did you say?" I asked him slowly, my temper short.

"I though that would be obvious?" Sasuke said with one eyebrow raised.

"After that, what did you call me after that." I said.

"An idiot? I called you an idiot." It was something about the way he said it that really made my blood boil. Maybe he was expecting some sort of complaining remark, but I'm pretty sure he was not prepared for my fist in his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened right before I made contact with him. My punch knocked him over into the desk behind him. Maybe it was a bad choice because the way that Sasuke's eyes darkened wasn't natural. Sasuke straightened up and took a step towards me. Shit. It seemed as if he was about to do something when I heard a voice calling out to the class.

"Sit down, class is about to start." The teacher walked in completely oblivious to what just happened. Thank god. Sasuke locked eyes with me and a shiver went down my spine. He glowered and went back to his seat. Whispers started up as the ones who seen me punch him told their friends. I was pissed at Sasuke, but I was also starting to regret my choice. No one punched Sasuke Uchiha.

Unlike the days before I could feel Sasuke's stare, I didn't even confirm it. His eyes were on me the whole entire time. Lunch came too soon. What do I do? I sat frozen facing the front of the class, praying to god not to get noticed by Sasuke.

"Naruto, chill. He walked out of class." Kiba said putting his hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch.

"You okay?" Choiji asked with concern on his face.

"Other than the possibility of getting killed by Sasuke Uchiha, yeah, I'm fine." I replied. My mouth was dry and my hands were clammy. I wasn't too interested in having lunch.

"Look, Sasuke might be mad, but I would seriously doubt he would kill you." Shikamaru told me in a reassuring voice.

"And I seriously doubted he would give me chocolates, but look who was wrong." Frustration took over me, as it often did when thinking about Sasuke.

"I can beat Sasuke in a fist fight right?" I mean I'm pretty sure I was stronger than him. I heard Kiba groan.

"I'm positive you're not gonna have to beat him up once again." Kiba said.

"You tell me the look in his eyes was not of wanting to pummel me." I saw those eyes, and I doubt that Sasuke didn't want to at least punch me back.

"Oh, Sasuke is mad. I can tell you that." Kiba's words made me uneasy once again. Seeing the look on my face Kiba continued. "I mean who wouldn't be, you punched him." Kiba realized he screwed up and looked to Shikamaru for help.

"What he means is, that even though Sasuke is mad, doesn't mean he's gonna beat you up. You better apologize though." Shikamaru added.

"Apologize, to Sasuke." My eyebrows must have gone up a mile. Surprise was an understatement.

"You did punch him." Choiji said.

"I mean yea, but it was his fault." The other guys looked at me.

"I mean he called me an idiot." I desperately tried to find a better reason but failed.

"If you punched someone every time you got called an idiot you would be expelled by now." Shikamaru said matter of factly.

"Hey-" I tried to defend myself but was quickly interrupted.

"It's true, you just let Sasuke push your buttons. You wouldn't care if it was anyone else." Choiji said taking a break from his chips. There was some truth to that, Sasuke bothered me more than other people did.

"Just say you're sorry." Kiba said.

"Fine, I'll do it." I accepted my defeat.

"Now eat your lunch and stop bothering us with all this Sasuke talk." Kiba said laughing, effectively bringing up my mood.

I ate my lunch, even though I still wasn't that hungry. We talked about this and that, but never did Sasuke appear again in our conversation. The thought of apologizing to him was annoying, but it was better than getting punched. I thought he would accept my apology too, that was until I saw him enter the classroom after lunch with the same dark look to him. I might need a plan B.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys! Sorry for posting so late at night when I usually post in the afternoon. I was experiencing computer difficulties this week, although I think I have it all sorted out now. Please tell me if you catch any mistakes since I did not get as much time to edit as I would like, I still wanted to post this on time. Anyways, things in this chapter things escalate pretty quickly, Naruto is pretty confused and annoyed about everything Sasuke does. Hahaha, I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! See you guys next Sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Valentine's Day brings a swarm of girls around Sasuke and all other guys get ignored, even though Sasuke doesn't want any of their chocolates. When Sasuke decides to give his chocolate to Naruto forcing him to let Sasuke in his life Naruto starts to have feelings for his supposed enemy.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters do not belong to me**

* * *

The day was too nice, it was like it was laughing at me. The blue sky was cloudless and the sun was warm on my back. I dropped my bag beside me, the heavy weight had made me tired. I inhaled deeply to try and catch my breath. As soon as the bell rang I ran out of the class, I was no longer following the plan of before. With Sasuke's eyes like that, I don't think I could. At this point I was behind the school, I decided to run here since not many people come through this area. I had averted the crisis for right now, but I'm going to have to face Sasuke at some point. Tomorrow probably.

"I'm such an idiot." I cried out putting my hands on eyes, blocking out the bright sun. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and spun around quickly to see who it was.

"You've got that right."

Sasuke was mad. His words were so cold they made me shudder, I would have preferred it much more if he the tone of when we usually argued. When Sasuke was upset like this, he was a bit scary.

"Um... Sasuke." I said nervously taking a step back in attempt of getting his hand to fall from my shoulder.

"Naruto." He has let his hand fall but kept the distance between us the same walking forward as I back up. I looked behind me and saw the brick wall of the school. Between a rock and a hard place. Sasuke kept advancing through and as much as I tried not to continue toward the wall I soon felt my back against it.

"Would you like to tell me what today was about?" Sasuke asked me sharply, I thought about running away but as though he read my mind Sasuke slammed his left arm against the wall and slid his knee into the space between my legs. Sasuke was only a few inches away from me, it was impossible to get out now.

"What was today about?" Sasuke said with an increasingly impatient tone, I looked down at my feet to avoid the question but felt my chin being brought up again. Sasuke had positioned my face so I was staring straight into his eyes. His dark, angry, deep eyes. He bore holes into my face with the intensity at which he stared at me and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say, but looking at Sasuke I knew I shouldn't have him repeat the question. "I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and scrunched up my body as much as I could waiting to be hit by him. Nothing came. I opened one eye then the other, Sasuke was still staring at me, not quite as angry but still upset. His eyes had changed in a few seconds.

"Why did you do it?" His tone was softer and I didn't feel the tension in his body like before. Was it really going to be as easy as the guys said it would be?

"I was mad because you called me an idiot." I felt more at ease telling him now that he didn't look like he was going to kill me.

"I call you an idiot all the time though."

"Yeah you do... But, you were ignoring me before, and I was mad about how you could one day give me chocolates, the next day ignore me, but then expect me to talk to you and call me an idiot!" I burst out but realized what I said to late. I had told him that I was mad after he gave me chocolates he has ignored me. I must have sounded like such a girl. I felt my face get hot.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault then." Sasuke ruffled his hand through his hair and looked away.

"It's okay." I mumbled under my breath. Sasuke took away his arm and leg from the wall leaving me free. We stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"I should walk you home." Sasuke suggested.

"There's no need to." I peeled myself off the wall and brushed some dust off my clothes

"I got hit for ignoring you and now you don't want me to pay you any attention? You sure are complicated." Sasuke huffed picking up his backpack.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Sasuke said passing my own forgotten backpack to me.

"We can walk home as far as we are both in the directions of our houses." I suggested still feeling a bit bad.

"I'm good with that." Sasuke said turning away from me and beginning his walk home. Our walk home. I followed a few steps behind still trying to understand what had happened. I was forgiven, and Sasuke was even acting friendly.

"Why did you give me those chocolates on Valentine's Day?" The words slipped out before I could think better. I bumped into Sasuke's back when he suddenly stopped.

"Why?" He didn't turn around as he spoke preferring to stare straight ahead. I nodded my head forgetting he could see me.

"Yeah, why did you give me chocolates." Sasuke finally turned around to look at me, his eyes looked a bit like before, oddly soft.

"I thought you hated me." I continued trying to get Sasuke to say something.

"Well, I don't hate you. I gave you the chocolates because I liked you." Sasuke actually wants to be friends with me? He didn't have to give me chocolates to show that. He's always been a little mean, but if he wants to be my friend why not?

"You could have told me earlier you wanted to be my friend. You didn't have to go get me chocolates to say it." I hummed happily at the thought of me and Sasuke's feud being over.

"You're really an idiot." Sasuke started walking again and I ran to catch up with him.

"You shouldn't say that to your new friend!" I called out, matching my pace to his.

"Whatever." He just grumbled as he continued walking. We walked together until Sasuke's house led in another direction. For some reason I was really happy that Sasuke and I were going to be friends. The sun was setting as I headed into my apartment, maybe the whole Sasuke situation wasn't as bad as I thought. The guys were right, all I had to was apologize. I should really listen to them more often.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for all the people who have been giving my story a follow and a favorite, and I would love to hear your thoughts about the story so please leave me a review! As always our little blonde is completely confused about what is happening, friends? Hahaha, he is an idiot. I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter, the two of them have been brought closer together and now Sasuke can finally start building his relationship with Naruto. I'll see you guys next Sunday! Until then, Favorite, Follow, and Review! (Those reviews really make me happy)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Valentine's Day brings a swarm of girls around Sasuke and all other guys get ignored, even though Sasuke doesn't want any of their chocolates. When Sasuke decides to give his chocolate to Naruto forcing him to let Sasuke in his life Naruto starts to have feelings for his supposed enemy.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all it's characters do not belong to me**

* * *

"And then I apologized and everything was all better." I explained what happened to the guys who seemed a bit shocked.

"All you had to do was say sorry?" Choji's jaw dropped.

"That's right!" I smiled at them, but they still seemed skeptical. "Hahaha, I should listen to what you guys say more often." I laughed awkwardly, but it still felt uncomfortable.

"Naruto, do you remember what I said earlier?" Shikamaru whispered.

"To apologize to him? Yeah, that's exactly what I did. Haven't you been listening the whole time?" I let out an exasperated sigh.

I saw Sasuke walk into the classroom at that moment, his dark eyes looked over to where I was sitting with the guys. I would have never said this before, but Sasuke's eyes were really nice. Actually Sasuke was pretty handsome overall, but you can't say that when you're enemies.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I called from across the class getting up to meet him.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. That was a good enough response for me. I followed Sasuke to his desk and pulled up a chair to talk to him.

"Did you do the homework?" I internally groaned at choosing something so meaningless to ask. With the guys I could never stop talking, yet with Sasuke it was so hard. I guess it was because I didn't really know him yet...

"I always do." Sasuke answered. I sighed, of course that question wouldn't get any interesting answers.

"Of course, Mr. I'm a perfect student." I said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, if you actually studied maybe you wouldn't get such bad grades." He snapped back.

"It's not my fault I don't get the material! I swear I do study, at least I try..." My head dropped as I realized that I couldn't even debate I got bad grades, it had just become a part of me.

"Don't worry about it, grades aren't everything." Sasuke said in what I assume was supposed to be encouraging, I looked up and he averted his eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you actually get good grades." I mumbled.

"I could help you out if you wanted... I could tutor you." Sasuke suggested as he looked back at me.

"Really, you would do that for me?" I asked leaning in to see if he was for real.

"I mean yeah, why not." I swear I could see the corner of Sasuke's rise into what could be a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled out, grabbing Sasuke's hands in excitement.

"Um... No problem." Sasuke said. "Just don't drag me down into your stupidity." He smirked. It probably wasn't a smile, it was just a smirk like usual.

"C'mon, just when you were being a nice guy." I whined, flopping onto the desk. "You're a bastard." I lifted my eyes to look into his. They were really pretty. I just got a flick on my forehead for remark.

"Go back to your desk class is about to start." Sasuke pushed me off his desk. I rubbed my forehead where I felt a sting.

"Right." I stood up and stretched my back. "Later Sasuke." I wish that I had talked to him longer.

"Hn." I heard him as I left.

"Naruto, what was that about?" Kiba whisper-screamed at me as soon as I sat back down.

"What I told you, we're friends now." I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Yeah, I heard it the first time and I didn't believe it then either." Kiba said. "I thought you were joking or something. Sasuke just doesn't get a long with people."

"I didn't expect it to go so well." Choji said.

"That's true, which is exactly why I asked if you remember what I said." Shikamaru joined in the conversation.

"What are you talking-" I cut myself off short when I realized what Shikamaru was talking about. The look he was giving me said it all.

That. The what if Sasuke like me. That couldn't be possible though, I looked to where he was sitting, his hair was falling over his eyes as he read a book. He couldn't could he?

"Shikamaru, I don't think that is possible." I mumbled.

"Think what?" Kiba left before us that day so he wouldn't know.

"What if Sasuke seriously likes him." Shikamaru said, Kiba's eyes widened.

"Shhhh!" I looked around to make sure no one else had heard.

"Well that would explain things..." Kiba put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Guys, that can't be possible." I said firmly.

"Yeah, the other day you weren't too sure yourself. Like I said, just be prepared with an answer." Shikamaru leaned out of the tight circle we had formed showing that he was done with the conversation.

"Like I said, not possible." I turned away from Shikamaru. "Just focus on the teacher." I mumbled as the teacher walked in.

"Whatever." I could practically hear the nonchalance in Shikamaru's voice. Kiba just shrugged and opened his notebook.

What they said, was impossible. There could be no way that Sasuke would like me of all people. Then what were those chocolates. Could that be friendship chocolates? But he didn't give them to anyone else. But I'm friends with him now. I pressed my finger to my forehead in contemplation.

"Naruto, can you answer the question on the board?" The teacher said loudly, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah..." I stared at the board, realizing it was one of the homework questions. "Is the answer 21?" I asked, crossing my finger it was right.

"Correct, for once. I hope you continue to put in effort." The teacher said turning back to the problem and writing the answer. Backhanded compliment, but I could take it.

I looked over to Sasuke, his eyes seemed to say good job to be. He acknowledged me. I'll find out what he actually thinks. I'm sure of it. But how will I answer?

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the hiatus that I didn't tell you about. I really didn't plan to go on it. Someone that I knew died, so I decided to take a one week break. The next week rolled around and the next week. Soon I got caught up in testing, and every week that went by, it became harder to post. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter yet, so probably in the middle of the week I will update it with some minor fixes, probably to grammar. I just had to post it and not let more time go by. I hope you guys understand, I really love writing this story and every time I get a review it makes my day. I hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite, and follow. Next Sunday I will see you again.**


End file.
